The Cleaner
}} The Cleaner is a miscellaneous quest in Fallout 4. It can be started by choosing the Barter option (not required to make any purchases) from Whitechapel Charlie in The Third Rail, in Goodneighbor. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough # Enter the Third Rail in Goodneighbor and find Whitechapel Charlie. # Enter the Barter menu with Whitechapel Charlie. He will initiate a conversation with the Sole Survivor about needing someone for a job. The job is to kill the Triggermen inside the Goodneighbor warehouses. Accept the quest. #* (Optional) Pass one or more persuasion/intimidation checks for more caps reward. # Navigate through Goodneighbor to find the 3 warehouses. The doors will be Novice locked. # After gaining entry into the warehouses, kill all the Triggermen residing inside. # Return to Whitechapel Charlie for a reward of 200 caps, or up to 400 if one passed the persuasion checks. Quest stages Notes * Whitechapel Charlie will initiate the quest conversation and comment on the player character being "liquored up," even if they only purchase water from him (or just open the store menu and exit out without buying anything at all). * With a speech check, Whitechapel Charlie will mention that Hancock is the client of this contract so that he would not need to be directly involved in such political struggles. However, if Hancock is an active companion, he will say "Oh yeah, that would be me. I forgot about that one." and Charlie will say "Well, looks like the man himself will be helpin' ya. So you want this job or what?" ** Despite the purpose of the quest being to strengthen Hancock's political power, there does not appear to be any benefit to affinity with Hancock. * Clearing out the warehouses prior to meeting Whitechapel Charlie will not lock one out of this quest. Whitechapel Charlie will still offer the job and full line of persuasion checks, after which the Sole Survivor may respond that they've already finished the job. This will trigger a unique response from Whitechapel Charlie as well as the full completion reward without adding the quest to the quest list. * This quest will not be obtainable if one is at the point during The Silver Shroud where they are told to talk to Whitechapel Charlie. However, one can obtain it afterwards by completing that objective and talking to him again. * Many of the "good" companions (e.g. Piper) will dislike the Sole Survivor accepting this quest, much less haggling for additional payment. As the warehouses are marked as owned, entering them to complete the quest objectives is considered trespassing. The items inside are marked as owned as well, so taking them counts as stealing. * The enemies show up in the "radar" targeting system even in Survival mode, despite that targeting system usually being suppressed in Survival mode. Bugs The quest can be open and set as active with no quest markers up after you kill all of the quest marked Triggermen. You may have to go back through the warehouses and find the unmarked Triggerman/men to kill or you may have to kill some Triggermen in alleyways in order to complete the quest. If you don't, Charlie won't have any conversation options about the quest and it will stay in your list of active quests. Category:Fallout 4 miscellaneous quests pl:Czyściciel ru:Зачистить склады в Добрососедстве uk:Зачистити склади в Добросусідстві